Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like account for significant weight of the vehicle but must meet other requirements related to passenger comfort, safety, and convenience. For example, seat structural assemblies are designed to meet specific loading conditions (e.g., crash conditions). The structural design of conventional seats may include inefficiencies that lead to extra undesirable weight.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design seats and related subcomponents to maximize structural efficiency with load paths configured to transfer load from the passenger through the seat and into the structure of the aircraft. Efficient structural design facilitates lighter designs using less material.